


Kiss

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 11 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "kiss."Kurt makes a childhood dream of Blaine's come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is a little late.  
> As all the others all of these can be read as a verse.  
> Check the note at the end for visuals.  
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments are always appreciated :)

Kurt was excited for the surprise he had planned for his husband. They finally had enough stability and security in their lives, both in general and work-wise, to make this work, Kurt thought. He was elated that he could make this happen for Blaine, who had expressed his desire since they were little kids.

His parents had never allowed him stating that “it costs too much money,” and that it was “too much responsibility.”

Later, when they lived in New York, Kurt had told him no, his reasoning was quite similar to that of Blaine’s parents.

But now, just three days before Blaine’s 26th birthday, Kurt deemed them ready.

He had made all the preparations, bought everything they would need (at least for the first few days) and had found the _perfect_ one.

This morning he had woken up extra early, careful not to wake Blaine, and gone out to the breeder he was already in contact with for several weeks. He had asked all the important questions (what their character would be like, how much energy do they have, and how long he’d have to go on walks and anything else he would need to know) and met the puppy’s parents, to make sure they were healthy and well. He had visited the breeder a couple of times to check in on the small creature he’d be bringing home.

And finally the vet had given the okay; the puppy was healthy, got all the necessary vaccinations and was old enough to go live in his own family.

Yesterday evening Kurt had made sure to keep Blaine awake for as long as possible, so that he would sleep in longer in the morning, giving Kurt the chance to bring the puppy home before Blaine noticed he was gone.

Now, with the tiny brown/creamy puppy in his arms, he made his way upstairs back into the apartment.

“You’re going to make one man very happy, aren’t you little princess?,” he told the puppy, who looked at everything with wide eyes. She turned her head curiously at him making him laugh.

Once he reached their door he got inside and tried to get everything off while still holding the little dog in his arms.

“Blaine? Honey, I have a big, well small, surprise for you,” he called.

All he got in reply was quiet grumbling and the rustling of their sheets. Still asleep then, Kurt thought.

He made his way into their bedroom and continued to try to wake Blaine up gently. He only succeeded in making Blaine turn away from him and grumbling about being tired still.

“Look, there’s someone here who wants to say hi to you,” Kurt teased.

He gently placed the puppy on Blaine’s chest, he had turned back onto his back before, and told her to “go say hi.”

The little creature carefully made her way up to Blaine’s face sniffed half a time and preceded to shower him in tiny little puppy kisses.

That finally got Blaine to open his eyes. He was about to sit up in excitement, but Kurt held his shoulder down, “You don’t want to catapult her off of you, do you,” he smiled.

Blaine was way too excited to properly respond to that. He reached his arms up to get the puppy to stop kissing him and exclaimed, “Oh my god Kurt. A puppy? Can we keep her? Oh my, are you not the sweetest little thing? Yes you are.”

“She’s yours, honey. Well, technically ours but I got her because of you.”

Blaine’s eyes were shining. Definitely a good idea, Kurt thought.

“What’s her name?,” he asked. Meanwhile the puppy was on her back expecting to get her belly rubbed.

“Well she has a ‘pedigree name’ or whatever that’s called, but the breeder said it wouldn’t be a problem to get her used to whatever name you want.”

“Hm, what should we call you? You little kiss monster, huh?,” he addressed the puppy, who by now was starting to doze off. “I think maybe Halik?,” he looked up to Kurt.

“It sounds special, just like her. I’m sure we’re going to be the only ones screaming after a Halik in the dog park,” Kurt laughed.

“It means kiss in Filipino, so it’s only appropriate, right?”

“Halik it is,” Kurt agreed and sealed the deal with a kiss of his own.

 

[here's what Halik looks like](http://www.hogwarts-windspiele.de/mediapool/144/1441490/resources/32321542.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the puppy Kurt brought home to be an Italian Greyhound (they look similar to a Whippet, but a lot smaller). The link above is a picture of what she could look like (and now does in my brain, but feel free to imagine whatever you want)


End file.
